


Misunderstood Moments

by Shipperverse99



Series: Misunderstood Herobrine? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperverse99/pseuds/Shipperverse99
Summary: A look at behind the scenes of Misunderstood Herobrine. These could be read separately from the book. No worries If you don't see a tag that would fit feel free to comment and more tags will be added as chapters are published.
Relationships: Alex/Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Series: Misunderstood Herobrine? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716904
Kudos: 2





	Misunderstood Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I said I had this done already sorry for not posting this sooner life kinda happened and I forgot. Oh and did I mention I want you the audience to decide how Steamy or unsteamy this is? If you don't want to say much just comment how many out of ten. Every bit of feedback helps I want to know what to improve upon before releasing the next oneshot.

Steve sits down next to Alex with a blush on his face. Alex grins when she sees the blush on Steve's face, I feel my own face heat up as I watch Alex take her shirt off. "It's too warm to be wearing this shirt and maybe these pants....what do you think Steve?" asks Alex as she throws her shirt up in the air.....landing on the branch next to me. My face feels like its on fire as I look down to see Alex in a bra ready to loose her pants too. Steve looks like his face is ready to burst into flames and I can't help but feel the same. Was she really about to.........was Steve going to....both of his hunters were they really this close and at this time of night? 

Steve covered his eyes with his hands in embarrassment. "W-while I agree that it's very hot out here I-i-i" stuttered Steve as Alex closed in on him. "Here let me help you~" hummed Alex putting her hands on the helm of Steve's shirt lifting it. 

"A.....Alex?" asked Steve putting his arms up in surprise. The shirt came off leaving a sweaty manly chest in view. "W-wait A-alex...... are you sure this is...." started Steve blushing putting his arms over his chest in a attempt to cover. Alex seemed to close in as she knelt between his bent legs. "Awww You don't want to release any steam to cool off?" asked Alex in a both teasing and somehow convincingly hurt tone. 

Alex leaned forward until their faces were inches apart "Pleaseeeee....it'll help us calm down....we could cuddle afterwards." said Alex rubbing her hands up Steve's inner thigh. "A-alright.....but p-please be careful." said Steve giving in to their desires hesitantly. Alex grabbed his arms and pulled them down gently before positioning them so his hands were resting on her hips.

Alex grinned before hungrily kissing Steve on the lips as if she couldn't wait. Steve's blush intensified from whether he was love struck or lacking air didn't seem to make a difference. Upon Alex pulling away Steve dizzily looked around seemly a bit of both. "Hey Steve I haven't lost you yet have I?" Alex teased hands trailing down Steve's torso resting on the tent in his pants. "N-no bu-t Aaa ALEX!" cried Steve feeling a little overwhelmed suddenly at the sensation of friction over his bulge. "N-not fair ahhh Alex...." complained Steve grabbing Alex's hand effectively getting a squeak out of her as they fell back into the long grass.

Alex seemed to be blushing more intensely as Steve was now on top of her. Alex blinked before smirking "I thought I was the one leading this dance?" Alex asked as she trailed her hands up from Steve's firm arms to wrap around his neck. Steve seemed to be shaking in anticipation "I can't let you have all the fun n-now can I? Besides l-ladies first." Stuttered Steve. Steve reached a hand towards Alex's chest before stopping to look up at Alex for permission. Alex's blush seemed to intensify before giving Steve half lidded eyes while nodding. Steve rested his hands against Alex's breasts before lightly squeezing getting a moan out of Alex. "SSSSTEEEVVIIIEEE!!!" Alex drew out of her red lips with a beautiful angelic voice.

Upon hearing his name Steve's urges to make Alex say his name louder took over. Steve leaned forward whispering sweet nothings in Alex's ears while squeezing her plump breasts with more vigor. Their panting seemed to get louder after a while Alex seemed to be almost completely lost. "SSSSTEEVEE PLEASE TAKE ME AND MAKE ME YOURS.....OOOHH STEEEEVVEE!!!" moaned Alex wanting more.

Steve got off of Alex to take off his pants releasing his peg from their prison. Steve made a show of stepping one leg out at a time out of his pants. After throwing his pants in a random direction he was quickly tackled to the ground by a very needy Alex. "ALEX?" asked Steve looking up at Alex questioningly. "Can't wait ANY LONGER!!!" growled Alex leaning forward and smashing their lips together.

While Steve was distracted Alex had slipped a condom out of her pocket and tore it out of it's package. Upon touching Steve's penis, Steve blinked his eyes open wide looking into Alex's green shining eyes. Alex pulled away upon receiving the look from Steve. "A-are you sure?" asked Steve trying to catch his breath. "I'm very sure are you sure cutie?" asked Alex throwing the question back at him. "Y-yes....I am." said Steve eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight. After the the condom was teasingly rolled on by Alex she aligned herself smiling at Steve. 

Alex let out a long moan as she slowly impaled herself on Steve's sword. At the same time Steve let out his a breathy moan of his own. "ALEXXX...." Steve moaned enjoying Alex's tight walls. "OOOOhhh STEVE!!!" Alex moaned never having felt this pleased on her own. Alex pulled herself up and then dropped back down earning a breathless gasp from Steve. Steve started pushing into Alex as she came down getting a lewd moan out of her. They became like pistons in a machine constantly moving always hitting the sweet spot. Steve felt the pressure build inside him he looked up at Alex drooling. Alex looked down at Steve feeling her own orgasm incoming. She pulled Steve into a kiss as her walls squeezed a final time forcing Steve to reach his climax as he clung to Alex.

Alex lifted herself slowly off of Steve a thin thread of saliva connecting them as she sat up. Steve slipped out of Alex as she got off of his chest. They both turned toward each other with tired smiles. "That was fun...." said Steve sleepily reaching for Alex's hand to hold. "MMMM I told you it would calm you down." said Alex smiling wider as she shuffled closer to Steve. 

As the two drifted off I pulled away from the edge of the tree feeling very turned on and to no surprise I had a hard on in my pants. Decided to try and sleep there was no way I was going to jerk off right above my hunters but a fantasy started to play in my head. I shook my head there is no way they would let me just join in after all how would that end anyway? I blushed I could see the headlines now, Herobrine the god of destruction captured by Alex and Steve after a passionate night of love making. 


End file.
